


The Princess and the Ring

by Shipper101



Series: The Ring (Season 1) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bourne Inspired AU, Character Deaths, F/F, Lots and lots of character death, Or will do by the end of season 1, features much of the cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Lexa is team leader of the Tree Clan of the CIA special missions task-force. Her new assignment is to locate and eliminate the mysterious leader of the powerful new terrorist organisation, the Ring, Codename: Princess, by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment

Lexa was not happy. Not only had she been called in at an unholy hour in the morning (Seven o'clock- what was Jaha thinking), but she had also been kept totally in the dark about her new mission. Her team had started to gather this morning. Obviously, Jaha wanted them all in the briefing room. Langley was a large place, and Lexa spent very little time there, so even she had to be shown to the chamber. What was it with the CIA and their poor lighting? True, it did give every room a mysterious, sci-fi ambiance, but it was just impractical. And further, she had been forced to skip her morning drink; normally only 75% pure Ethanol, today she had to put up with the measly beer she had available in her flat. 

 

By the time she (finally) arrived in the room, the rest of her team was already gathered. Anya and Indra, her weapon's experts. Lincoln, her infiltrator. And Nyko, her medic and handler. Indra was fidgeting nervously, while Anya, as was ever her way, just lay slouched over a chair. The door closed behind her, as Jaha walked in. His face was pulled into its perpetual frown. The team rose to their feet as the sub-director swept around to the computer and projector. Sitting, he motioned for them to do the same. 

"Ah, Captain Lexa, so good of you to join us." He said, in his signature, utterly hateful way.  
She scowled inwardly, but smiled, glaring at him.  
He ignored her, and started his brief. 

"Your new mission is to infiltrate an up and coming terrorist organisation with ties to known criminals. It is known in such circles as the Ring.We do not know much about it, hence your mission. You are to infiltrate it; your objectives are twofold. First, you must fill in the blanks about the organisation. What is it? What are its goals? And, most important, we need you to find out who leads them. We have only very basic information about their leader. We know that its a she, and that she is blonde. That is all we managed to pick up about her- we had a brief eyewitness by a junior agent who was in the wrong location and caught sight of her back as she escaped a tactical team. We have given her the code-name Princess. Your mission is to discover her identity and remove her from the equation, by lethal force if necessary."

"And how exactly are we supposed to infiltrate them if we know nothing about them?" Asked Lincoln. Jaha gave him a hard glare, before answering.

"Your contact is this man" A picture appeared on the projector. It was a handsome man with light freckles and curly hair. "His name is Bellamy Blake. He is a mid-level ring operative in the Annapolis cell. We captured his sister, Octavia Blake, a while ago in a routine raid on an arms depot. We've been using her to secure his loyalty. You will go and meet him, and he will get you your initial entry point. After that, you're on your own."

Lexa snorted.

Jaha scowled at her.

"Is there a problem for our fearless leader. I'm sure the Ark would be willing to provide a suitable alternative."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. We'll do it" She hissed at him.


	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and her team prepare to infiltrate the Annapolis cell of The Ring with Bellamy's help

Bellamy's apartment was a small, run down, sad looking thing just on the outskirts of the city. He was wearing oil stained jeans, a tight white shirt, which was plastered to his skin with sweat in the heat, and an overvest of the same color. They arrived in a small green audi- Lexa had decided that the agency's usual fare of a line of black SUVs might have attracted unwanted attention, but as a result they were cramped, hot and bothered by the time they reached him, and he greeted them with an annoying 'that looks like fun' smirk that just made Lexa want to carve him apart. Seeing them, Bellamy didn't even offer to help them with their bags, merely rounding and walking inside. As Lexa and her team grabbed their bags, they could see him scowling out of a window onto the street. They must have looked like a strange group- Two older women, one black and one white, two young men, one a veritable mass of hair, the other clean shaven as a new born baby, and one teenage girl. No- one would ever suspect that she was their leader. 

Pulling their bags inside, they saw that the room was sparsely furnished, with one sofa opposite a TV, a coffee table, and a small kitchen. It was from this kitchen that Bellamy's voice rang out.

"There's three bedrooms- one double bed, two kids rooms." Lexa nodded. It would appear strange if they all had their own bedroom. "What's your cover for us being here?" She asked back.

"As far as anyone knows, you are my aunts, uncles and cousin. I couldn't believe it when your boss" he spat the word "told me that there would be a nineteen year old leading you. So, missus, you pulled the short straw. You'll be sharing a room with me. The rest of you had better divide yourselves up into pairs."

"Where can I set up shop?" asked Nyko. All of his equipment hung across his shoulders.

"One of the rooms has an attic. You may want to set up in there. I'll show you."

After Lexa nodded for him to follow, Nyko turned and began to follow the young man. Once they were both out of earshot, Anya whirled to Lexa. 

"You can't stay in the same room as him. We don't know his loyalty." Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We don't have a choice. Anyway, it'll look strange for anyone else to stay in a room with him."

"I share with him. I think I'll get on well with him. Plus, I really don't want to share a room with Indra." Put in Lincoln. At Indra's baleful glare, he swallowed.

"I mean, I'm half your age." Indra's glare continued.

"Sounds good." Indra's glare now moved to Lexa, while Lincoln breathed out a sigh of relief.

###

For dinner that night, they had to go out to the local diner. Bellamy refused to state why, but Lexa knew that he had absolutely nothing in his apartment that could be considered food in anything but the very strictest sense of the word. It was only when they were greeted by two young adults, both about Lexa's age, that Lexa started to feel that there was something else going on.

"Jasper, Monty, I want you to meet the new recruits. Everyone, this is Jasper" He pointed to the taller, scrawnier man in front. He had short ratty hair, and his eyes seemed to make up most of his face. "and this is Monty" Bellamy continued. This time he pointed to the shorter asian boy further back. Monty nodded in response. Jasper just looked at them. Lexa felt as if his eyes were boring into her soul. 

"Bellamy. I know you're upset about Octavia, but five at once. New guys? We really don't need that many."  
Bellamy snorted.  
"They are all highly trained and competent fighters. And Raven and I ran backgrounds on them. They're clean. Couldn't find any dirt at all."  
Jasper just looked at Bellamy, right in the eyes. Exhaling, he turned on his chair. Tapping the side of his cup, three other people in the diner got up and walked over to them. One was a girl with blonde hair. Lexa felt the blood pound in her ears. Could this be the one?  
Jasper nodded to Bellamy, and the whole group turned and left the diner, as quietly as they had come in. Lexa looked around the rest of her team. They had all clearly had the same thought. The walk back to the apartment was done in slience- the ring operatives were too close to risk any idle chatter.

Bellamy led the way into his living room. Jasper motioned for Lexa's team to take a seat. Begrudgingly, they did as instructed. 

"As Bellamy mentioned, my name is Jasper Jordan. I am in charge of recruitment for this organisation, of which all purportedly wish to be a part. The people around you are Monty Green, to whom you have already been introduced, Harper" at which stage he pointed at the blonde "John Murphy" at which stage he pointed to a boy with stringy hair and a truly enormous nose "and Monroe" he said, pointing at the last girl as he did so, She had a dangerous look in her eyes, and had a hand permanently close to her pistol holster. 

"Now, what we don't say about our recruitment is that there is always one traitor in any recruitment groups. Where is it?"

"In the attic." Bellamy replied. 

Lexa's heart went cold. 

###

 

When Monty and Jasper returned from the attic, Jasper was smiling. It was a cold, vicious smile. Monty was absently toying with his phone.

"Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen. It appears the CIA has stooped and sent its best and brightest to stop us." He clicked his fingers at Nyko. Harper and Monroe grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Murphy walked over, and drew out a knife. 

"And now, the traitor dies" drawled Jasper. 

Murphy drew back the knife...

...and was bowled over by Indra. She knocked the knife away, and grabbed his throat. As Monroe and Harper moved to help Murphy, Anya and Lincoln leaped upon them, bearing them to the ground. As the room deteriorated into disordered brawls, Lexa cursed inwardly. Damn this mission. Damn her team. And damn Bellamy Blake. Jasper was another problem however. He drew out a gun, and pointed it at Anya. 

Obviously, Lexa's initial reading of Bellamy had been off, as he now threw himself at Jasper. Monty was fishing around in his belt even now, and Lexa could see that the Ring was gaining the upper hand over her team. She had to act. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself. Head over heart. And with that she stood up, drew her pistol, and blasted Nyko's brains across the room.

Everything fell silent. Every eye turned to her. Taking a deep breath, she brought her gun around. Aiming at the remaining members of her team, she licked her lips.

"Everyone out." Bellamy, Anya, Indra and Lincoln looked at her wide eyes. Then, they slowly disentangled themselves from the brawling pairs, and moved slowly out of the door. Jasper pulled himself up. He looked at her, then at Nyko's corpse. Nodding once to her, he waved away the rest of the Ring. 

"Enough. She's one of us."

###

Lexa had expected a secret base owned by one of the most mysterious organisations in the world to be bigger. But here it was. Just a small little cellar. Well. Small was relative. It was about the size of a barn, but it was filled up with electronics and technology. She was led along by Monroe. The journey there had been uncomfortable, mostly because the bag they had pulled over her head had been scratchy as all hell. She still had Nyko's blood on her hands. Blood from where she shot him in the head. She swore inwardly that she would make the leader, whoever she may be, pay. Pay dearly.

Then she was lead past the last computer, and her heart skipped a beat. In the center of a round podium, talking to Jasper, stood one of the most perfect human being that had ever lived. Her skin was pale as the moon, while her hair was a beautiful blonde. It was only when she turned to look at Lexa that Lexa's heart fell truly out of her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful electric blue, and burned into Lexa's mind and soul like no others.

"I hear that I owe you some of my people's lives." the blonde rang out. Her voice was perfect. Lexa started to melt inside. No. She couldn't be. "My name is Clarke Griffin. I lead this organisation. Welcome to the Ring."


	3. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa encounters a major hiccup in her plan.

Clarke seemed to have all the time in the world. For a megalomaniac in charge of a major terrorist organisation, she didn't seem to do a lot of work. Or maybe it was because Lexa had saved her entire recruitment team. The thought still hurt her. Clarke just stayed with her, all day, it seemed. Lexa still felt like she was going through the motions. Nyko's blood still covered her hands. The offending weapon had been taken from her by Jasper and his goons, but she could still feel the imprint in her hand. And Clarke... 

Lexa found herself hanging off every single word. She couldn't think, could barely function. Not while Clarke was talking. Deep inside herself, she screamed. Pull yourself together. Focus on the mission. She is the target. She made you kill Nyko. But she couldn't. Not while Clarke was near. Not while she spoke. It was as if a glamour had been pulled over her mind, entrapping her thoughts in a perfect golden cage. Lexa had to say, she was impressed, when she thought about it. Clarke was charismatic. There was no denying it. She seemed to be bubbly and warm, perfectly open and friendly. Lexa couldn't detect any untruth, no deception, in her personality. This was who she was. Or, at least, who she seemed to be. The leader of a major terrorist organisation wasn't going to be a softhearted person. 

Eventually, Clarke was dragged away from her by Jasper. He shot Lexa a warning look, before falling into step behind his leader. Lexa could see why he followed her. She radiated confidence, radiated certainty. While Clarke was impossible to read, the rest of them were open books. She could see that many of them seemed almost jubilant. They all seemed equally confident, but didn't radiate it to the same degree, stifling everything. They all had the look of people looking for a savior. Some of them had the traditional signs of abuse- both of themselves, and of drugs and the like. One girl was covered in needle marks, while another had neat rows of scars drawn across both of his exposed arms. 

"Excuse me. You're Lexa, right?"

Lexa turned quickly. She had been completely lost in her own thoughts. Focus, Lexa. A girl with long, brown hair was standing about two feet behind her, looking at her nervously. Lexa nodded. It had been a long time since someone crept up on her like that.

"Oh, good. I'm to show you to your room. My name is Fox." The girl, Fox, reached out her hand. Lexa looked at it for a little, before grasping it tightly. When their hands parted, Fox smiled.

"Please follow me."

And with that, she turned and strode out through a side door in the room. Wait. She didn't remember coming into this room. She looked around, before following Fox. She must have arrived while she was in the Clarke generated fugue. 

Lexa followed Fox down a seemingly endless stream of corridors, before they finally emerged through some modern looking double doors into a large hotel reception area. Fox walked right over to the reception desk, beckoning Lexa to follow her. The receptionist looked up at them, glaring at them over the rim of her glasses. 

"Can I help you?"

In response, Fox drew out a blue stone ring from her jacket. It was exactly the same color as Clarke's magnificent eyes. The receptionist smiled thinly, and turned in her chair, moving over to the key board. Pulling a key off, she walked back over.

"Room 501. Thank you for choosing the Morgan Hotel. We hope to see you soon."

Lexa's eyes widened, but Fox pulled her along, smiling as Lexa stared intently at the ring.

"Cool, huh. Clarke has some friends in high places, so she's able to organize places like this for the lucky few. You must have really caught her eye."

"I saved Jasper and his friends from the rest of my entry group. And I executed one of my best friends when I found out that he was a traitor."

"I heard. Bellamy... I'm so sorry about it. We should have known Bellamy was a traitor. He and his sister have been with us since the beginning. I'm amazed that we didn't realize that his sister was captured. I'm sure Clarke's got this though."

"Clarke. Yes..." Lexa steeled herself. She needed to be on her game. Focus. 

Fox was looking at her. She had a knowing smile on her mouth. 

"You can't stop seeing her, can you? Don't worry. It happens to everyone new."

"What about you? When did you join?"

"Clarke rescued me from solitary confinement. She forced me to detox. I used to drink and smoke. My dad beat me. But then my mom reported that I was attacking them when one of my neighbors saw the bruises. I was sent to the Weather institute. So were half of us. Clarke broke us out, helped us heal. Bellamy and Octavia helped her. We all owe her everything. And, when she had helped us that much, she brought us here. Gave us a home. Gave us purpose. Protected us. She's never failed us."

Lexa nodded. She could see why so many of the kids here were so happy, if what Fox said was true. But, they were happy because they were killing people. That was the purpose Clarke gave to them. Kill and maim and burn. That was the truth of Clarke. She was the enemy. Lexa focused. 

When they reached room 501, Fox handed Lexa the key, and a ring of the blue stone. Then, she turned to leave.

"If you need any help, Miller is on this floor, along with half a dozen of our people. Just give them a shout if you need help with anything. Your bags are already here."

Lexa thanked her, and then closed the door behind her. Slouching onto the king sized bed, she slumped over, holding her head in her hands. Realizing her palms were still stained red, she walked into the bathroom, and started to scrub. With that done, she opened her bag. Pulling out her headset, she pressed it into her ear, and flicked the power button. 

"Tree Clan, can you hear. Do you copy."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" bellowed out the answer. Lexa half shied away, half smiled. Indra was a predictable beast. 

"I am reporting in for day one of undercover work"

"Lexa, I think you had better explain." Anya this time. It was true. Lexa hadn't explained her actions. 

"We needed a way in. You had all compromised yourselves. I needed to defuse the situation before you all died, and I needed to gain their trust. After your little fiasco convinced them that our entire team were traitors, including Bellamy, I needed to prove my loyalty. I minimized the casualties. Anyway, I'm in, and I have a lot to report."

"You shot him. He was our team-mate!" Indra evidently had the mike again.

"I did what needed to be done. Where's Lincoln? Or Bellamy?"

"Lincoln took Bellamy in, and was reassigned after our failure. He is on guard duty now, protecting the Blake siblings." Anya had control again. Good.

"I know who their leader is. Her name is Clarke Griffin. We wont get any of the kids to talk here. By the look of it, Bellamy was a one trick pony. He was there since the start." Lexa stopped. There had been a sharp intake of breath at the mention of Clarke's name. "What is it? What don't I know about Clarke Griffin?"

"Clarke Griffin is the daughter of Jake and Abby Griffin."

Now it was Lexa's turn to take a sharp breath. The daughter of the only two Hyper-lethal rated assassins ever to pass through the CIA. Abby was the head of the Ark program, while Jake Griffin had been terminated years ago after going rogue. This was going to be fun.

"So, what's my next step?"

"What else can you tell us about the target?"

"Not much. She's sort of mesmerizing." Lexa heard Anya groan.

"Not the time Lexa. Not the time." Lexa smirked.

"Anyway, she seems to trust me. She's taken me into her inner circle."

"Good. Stay there. Get her to trust you. Learn as much as you can. We'll pass this on. Make sure you stay under the radar."

With that, Anya cut out. Lexa fell back onto her bed. She started pulling her mind together. Then there was a knock on the door. Lexa sat up abruptly. Moving over to open the door, she was pushed aside as Jasper, Harper and Murphy pushed in, spreading out across the room. Clarke followed them, sweeping through the open door. Lexa steeled herself, but she was barely quick enough. Another look into her blazing blue eyes almost saw her melt, again. Jasper walked over to Clarke and whispered in her ear. Clarke smiled and nodded. With that, Jasper clapped his hands, and Harper and Murphy followed him back out of the door.

That left just Clarke and Lexa. 

"Hello Lexa. How are you settling in?"

Dammit. That voice. Lexa could feel herself falling.

"Great. Fox showed me here."

Lexa found herself having to keep her answers short. She would quite happily babble about nothing to Clarke if she didn't restrain herself. Clarke nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, I'm here to give you your next mission. I am making a trade with the FBI for an individual I greatly want back. I want you to cover my ass."

Lexa found herself burning up inside. Her heart stopped as Clarke moved up to her. Lexa fell back, until she hit the cupboard. Clarke was mere inches from her face now. 

"I need you at your best. This deal is extremely important to me. If it goes south, I will need to take what is mine. I need all of the help I can get, and Jasper tells me you're quite handy with a gun. Report tor training tomorrow for further briefing."

Clarke was now mere centimeters from her face. Their bodies were barely separated. 

Just as the air seemed to hit incendiary temperatures, Clarke turned around and walked out of the room. Lexa led out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. As she went through the door, Clarke gave her a smile and a gentle wave.

Lexa's armor shattered, and something inside of her melted.


	4. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa continues to weaken, and Clarke meets someone she never thought she'd see again

Fox came around and woke Lexa up early in the morning. She'd been up late the night before, making a plan with Anya and Indra. The FBI was responsible for the other side of this trade, and the CIA had been hard pressed to make headway against their stubborn insistence on protocol. Eventually, Jaha had intervened personally. Anya was being patched into the detail responsible for guarding the exchange. However, not even Jaha could manage to get the FBI to give up the identity of the prisoners involved. To be honest, Lexa was surprised he had managed to get them this much. He couldn't reveal the existence of the Clan or Ark programmes to the FBI, and so couldn't even gee them background on Griffin. And, it seemed, no-one in the world, especially not the director of the FBI, liked being told that something was classified. 

Lexa pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the door. Unbolting it, Lexa saw Fox looking intently at her.

"The cars are here in twenty minutes. Get yourself ready, and meet me next to the elevator in fifteen."

Lexa nodded sleepily. Turning around, she pulled off her pyjamas, and stepped into the shower. After waking herself up, she pulled on her t-shirt, her trousers, and her jacket. Sliding her combat knife into her boot, she slipped her pistol and two spare magazines into the waistband of her trousers. Its presence there comforted her. Tying her hair back into a tight ponytail, she grabbed the blue ring from her bedside table. Just looking at it brought Clarke's eyes to the top of her mind. Focussing, she suppressed the thought, and slipped the ring into her pocket. She had a few minutes left, so she sat on her bed and began to concentrate, building up her mental defences. She needed to keep a clear head for today. Slipping out through the door, she locked up behind her. Tapping her shirt pocket, she felt that the earpiece was safe. She would need it later.

Fox was waiting by the elevator, as she promised. Seeing Lexa approach, she looked at her watch. Nodding, she pressed the elevator button. They both just stood there, in awkward silence, for a few seconds, as the elevator ascended to reach them. With a bing, the doors pulled open. Standing in the elevator was Monty, Jasper, Harper and another one of Clarke's people. He had short hair, and darker skin. Stepping forward, he extended his hand to her.

"Hello. My name is Nathan Miller. Nice to meet you."

Lexa's heart froze. Nathan miller was the son of one of Arkers. If he was here, then Clarke may already have made her. Shaking her doubts aside, she stepped forward, and grasped his hand. Jasper looked up from Monty's computer for a second, raised his eyebrows, then cleared his throat.

"Well, if that's all, we had better start heading downstairs."

Lexa looked over at him, and then nodded. She and Fox stepped into the elevator. As the door closed, Jasper and Nathan turned to her. She braced herself for discovery.

As it was, she needn't have bothered. They were just allocating seats for the journey. 

"Clarke wants you with her. Harper will ride with you, and the prisoner. Monty, Nathan, Fox and I will take the second car. Murphy and Monroe are already on site, scouting ahead."

Lexa was to busy nodding to notice that he shot a look at her as he said this.

As the elevator music played, everyone lapsed into silence. There was almost audible relief when the lift stopped moving and they all stepped out into the reception. Jasper led the way, walking through a side door. Then, they were outside, right into the cool day. Lexa looked at her watch. Two minutes left. Jasper looked intently at whatever was on Monty's laptop. As the seconds ticked past, Lexa found herself getting jumpy with anticipation. Turning to Fox, who still scared her less than anyone else, she cleared her throat.

"Who's the prisoner?"

Everyone looked at her. She shouldn't have been surprised, to be honest. It was dead silent otherwise. But it was still disconcerting when everyone looked at her simultaneously.

She was saved by the roar of car engines. A Land Rover and a Roomster pulled around the corner. The Rover was silver, while the Roomster was dark blue. Lexa heard a groan from Jasper. Evidently, she had the best end of the deal. The door to the Land rover opened, and Clarke leapt out. Lexa felt herself begin to weaken, and steeled herself. Jasper walked forwards to Clarke.

'Really? Why do you always get the Rover?"

Clarke just laughed. It tinkled over Lexa, but she held herself steady. She had a job to do. 

"Because being the boss has its privileges."

Jasper rolled his eyes, before gesturing to is group. Clarke walked over to Lexa and Harper. 

"Ready for a trade" she said, eyes gleaming.

\---

The road out of Annapolis, along the highway, was bumpy. Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the back with a man, well built and tanned. He had a black bag tied over this head, and his wrists were tied to the floor. Harper had called shotgun, as apparently she was very motion sick. The silence was oppressive, so Lexa decided to break it.

"So who is he? What did he do?"

Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her. The blue circles appeared to burrow into her soul. 

"His name is Kyle Wick. He was friends with Monty for quite a long time. Mechanical and chemical prodigy. I'm making a trade with the FBI. They want him because he supplied several rings of professional thieves with explosives and equipment support. I picked him up when he ran into our technical support."

"Why would you trade him? He sounds like a helpful guy to have around."

Clarke just stared at her for a moment.

"I'm going to let you into a little secret. Do you know why I founded the Ring? Both of my parents worked for the CIA. They were Assassins. The best of the best. Then, my father started to have doubts about his work. He began to wonder wether killing hundreds of people was a good plan. When he organised a bombing attack that killed almost eighty civilians in order to access one man, for one document on a flash drive, he decided that that was enough. Of course, you don't quit the CIA. He took me, and tried to run. I was eight when my mother found him, and killed him. The CIA had my mother execute my father, before my eyes, when I was eight years old. And do you know what the worst part was? It was my fault. I had a friend, Wells Jaha. He was the son of the director of the CIA. I told him the truth. I told him my dad was going to run. And he told his father. Only the intervention of the deputy director, Marcus Kane, saved us then. And we had to run."

Lexa's heart was in her mouth. She knew of Wells. The black sheep of the director's family. A few run ins with the law. But Jake Griffin had gone rogue. He had started to go outside of his mission briefings. Killed civilians. Could the CIA have been lying? Of course it could, it was a spy agency. But why would it lie to its own agents.

"Why are you telling me this?" she just about managed to get out, in a strangled whisper.

Clarke was looking at her intently.

"Because that is who I am trading Wick here for. Wells Jaha. I am going to bring down the CIA for what they've done to me. To my family. And to everyone else. Bellamy and Octavia's parents were victims of my dad's last operation. Murphy's father was assassinated on director Jaha's orders. Every single one of my people is a victim of the CIA."

Lexa felt indecision well up within her. She couldn't suppress it. Clarke was studying her face with those piercing blue eyes. Lexa felt pressure mounting in her chest.

She was saved by the squealing of brakes. The door in front slammed shut, just as the door at the rear was thrown open, to reveal Harper standing there, rifle slung over her shoulder. Throwing a dirty look at Lexa, she moved aside as Clarke pulled herself out. Lexa followed, and the driver, a thickly bearded man, came around to the back. Cutting Wick free of the floor, he grasped the binds behind Wick's back, and pulled him over. Clarke walked over to Harper and Lexa. 

"Harper, go and link up with Monroe and Murphy. Check that we're clear. Lexa, you're with me."

Harper looked like she was about to protest, then silenced herself and walked away. Clarke strode along the road, with Lexa by her side, as they rounded a corner, they saw the bridge. 

"Is this a good plan? We're right out in the open."

Clarke just looked at Lexa.

"I have, at all times, a hundred or so explosives situated around the country. If anything happens to me, they will be detonated. The FBI cannot touch me."

Lexa looked at her. So far Clarke had been at the extremes of emotion. She was either bubbly and happy, or she was sombre. Now, however, Lexa saw the steel within her soul. There really was nothing she couldn't achieve. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harper's return.

The younger blonde nodded to her leader, and Clarke breathed out. A group of people had appeared at the other end of the bridge. They were all in suits. Three of them walked up the centre of the bridge. One had a bag over his head, and was being dragged along. At the front was a man with long, shaggy brown hair and an annoying smirk plastered across his face. To his left was Anya. Clarke, Lexa and Wick moved up in the same way. The met in the centre of the bridge.

The man spoke first. Lexa was astounded to see that even when talking that stupid grin seemed glued to his expression. 

"Hello Clarke. Nice to see you again."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. Clarke didn't seem like the sort of person you addressed like that.

"Special Agent Finn Collins. Why am I not surprised you took this duty."

Now it was Anya's turn to step forward. 

"Show us our man, and we show you yours."

Clarke nodded. Lexa reached over and pulled the hood off the mans face. He was handsome, but with thin golden facial hair. He had a loose smile as well but it seemed fully humorous, rather than just cocky.

Anya pulled off the hood from their prisoner. He was a splitting image of Jaha, short of the numerous bruises, split lip and black eye. Everyone but Anya was surprised to see his injures.

Finn started to talk, but then Lexa saw a glint at the FBI's end of the bridge. She'd seen it before. On protection details, and looking for her team. She knew what it was. And she made up her mind.

"Sniper!" she shouted, and bore Clarke to the ground. Not a moment too soon either. The shot rang out, and Lexa felt an agonising pain in her leg. Finn launched himself at Clarke, pinning her to the ground, while gunfire erupted all around them. 

The fight wasn't going well. Clarke was strong, but Finn was stronger, and his attacks were wearing her out. Then Anya grabbed her, and held her to he floor, while Finn started to cuff her. Pulling herself to her knees, Lexa pulled out her pistol. Seeing her, Finn spat.

"Agent Lexa, stand down. Your mission is accomplished."

"Fuck you."

And with that, Lexa fired. Finn threw himself aside, allowing Anya to take the bullet into her shoulder. She fell to the ground, glaring in shock at Lexa.Clarke didn't hesitate. Pulling herself up, she grabbed the combat knife from Anya's boot, and stabbed Finn in the guts. Groaning, he keeled over. Looking at Lexa, confused, Clarke helped her up.

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know who you are. I had people listening outside your room last night. I know who you are. But why did you help me?"

"Good question. What do you think you're doing, Agent Lexa?" Spat Anya.

Lexa felt her heart burst. However, she answered almost automatically.

"Choosing a side."

As the FBI team began to approach from both sides, Clarke's friends being led behind them in cuffs, Lexa pulled out her earpiece, and threw it at Anya's feet. Looking sideways at Clarke, Clarke grinned from ear to ear, and Lexa suddenly realised she had made the right choice. 

Grabbing Wells, Lexa pushed herself and Clarke off the bridge, into the fast flowing river below, pulling the prisoner with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/4 of season 1 will be coming out in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
